doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cristina Hernández
México |estado = Activa }} Helga Cristina Hernández Ramírez (n. México D.F., 13 de febrero de 1977) es una actriz de doblaje, conductora y locutora mexicana. Empezó su carrera como actriz de doblaje en series de televisión en 1989. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes principales de varias series de anime japonés tales como Sakura Kinomoto, protagonista de Sakura Card Captors, Lima en Saber marionette, Shizuka en Doraemon, Rini/Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, Mamoko/Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, también ha participado en otras series como Pokémon y Digimon, y trabajado en diversas series infantiles y dibujos animados, entre otras, doblando a Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Adicionalmente ha colaborado en algunas películas y series de Disney, particularmente doblando a las actrices Lindsay Lohan y Anne Hathaway, así mismo dio su voz al personaje de Padmé Amidala en los episodios La amenaza fantasma, El ataque de los clones y La venganza de los Sith de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars. thumb|250px|right Filmografía thumb|Algunos de sus personajes Anime *Naruto - Tayuya *Bakugan - Julie Makimoto *Dragon Ball - Upa (2ª voz), Tsuno (2ª voz) *Dragon Ball Z - Maron (hija de Krilin) *Doraemon - Shizuka *Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Poppi *Mahoujin Guruguru - Kukuri *Saber Marionette J - Lima *Saber Marionette J Again - Lima *Saber Marionette J to X - Lima *Saber Marionette R - Lima *Sailor Moon - Chibiusa Tsukino (Rini)/Sailor Chibimoon/Black Lady *Card Captor Sakura - Sakura Kinomoto *Cardcaptor Sakura Película 2: La Carta Sellada - Sakura Kinomoto *Digimon Adventure - Kari Kamiya/ Salamon / Gatomon / Angewomon *Those Who Hunt Elves: Cazadores de duendes - Ritsuko *Hamtaro - Laura Haruna *Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi *El paraíso de Hello Kitty - Kitty *Kimba, el león blanco - Kimba *Kiki's Delivery Service - Kiki *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leon von Schroeder *Zatch Bell - Tia *Pokémon - Oficial Jenny (temporada 8-11), Solidad (temporada 9), Candice( temporada 12) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Momoko Akatsutsumi/Bombón *Mars, The Terminator - Muse *Bleach - Ryo Kunieda *Beast Fighter - Maria Tengai *Tico y sus amigos - Naomi *F.c.u.a - Sunny Series animadas *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Bombón *Locos dieciséis - Nikki Wong (doblaje mexicano) *Madeline - Nona *Pippi Longstocking - Annika Settergren *Recreo - Gretchen (temporadas más recientes) *La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee - Lila *Creepie - Chris-Alicia Hollyruler *Rocket Power - Reggie Rocket *Las Tres Mellizas - Ana/Elena/Teresa *La Pequeña Lulú - Anita *Mona la vampira - Mona *Baby Looney Tunes - Lola *Sabrina, la brujita - Sabrina *Rolie Polie Olie - Olie *Coraje, el perro cobarde - Shirley *El autobús mágico - Wanda *Star Wars: Clone Wars - Padme Admidala *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Padme Admidala *Pepper Ann - Cici *Bananas en Pijamas - Lula *El Hombre Araña - Dinah *El Circo de Jojo - Jojo *La familia Proud - Penny Proud *Las locuras de Andy - Jen Larkin *Súper sergio - Sarai (1ra voz) *Carl al cuadrado- Chloe *La Pantera Rosa e hijos - Chatta *Guerreros míticos - Perséfone *Grafitos (Stickin' Around) - Stacy Stickler *Johnny Bravo - Susie (1ª voz) *Kappa Mikey - Voces adiconales Películas animadas *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Bombón *Winx Club: El secreto del reino perdido - Icy *The Addams Family - Merlina Addams *Anastasia - Anastasia (joven) *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Jill (1997) *Los gatos no bailan - Darla Dimple *Leyendas del viento del norte - Ana *La Tierra Antes del Tiempo - Cera (1ra voz) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - Tuffy *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas reinan - Bombón *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Audrey *Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? - Lynn Minmay *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki(Nicky Películas Christina Ricci *Speed Racer - Trixie *La marca de la bestia (Cursed) - Ellie Hudson *Addams Family Values - Merlinda Addams (1993) *Los locos Addams (película) - Merlinda Addams (1991) *Muero por ti - Amanda *Bless the child - Cheri Post *Penelope - Penelope Wilhern *Monster - Selby *Pumpkin - Carolyn McDuffy *Black Snake Moan - Rae Lindsay Lohan *Juego de Gemelas - Hallie/Annie (1998) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente - Mary Elizabeth "Lola" (2004) *Herbie: A toda marcha - Maggie Peyton (2005) *Un viernes de locos - Anna Coleman (2003) *Los amigos de las praderas - Lola Johnson (2006) *Se quien me mató - Aubrey Fleming/Dakota (2007) *Los detectives (Get a Clue) - Lexy Gold (2002) *El descanso (The Holiday) - Ella misma (2006) Anne Hathaway *Guerra de Novias - Emma Allen *El Súper Agente 86 - Agente 99 *El diario de la princesa - Mia Thermopolis *El diario de la princesa 2 - Mia Thermopolis *Becoming Jane - Jane Austen *Secreto en la montaña - Beth Easton *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Mirana, la Reina Blanca *Día de los enamorados - Liz Undertip Natalie Portman *La otra Bolena - Ana Bolena *V de venganza - Evey *Fuego contra fuego - Lauren Gustafson *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma - Padmé Admidala *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones - Padmé Admidala *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith - Padmé Admidala *León - Mathilda *Tiempo de volver - Samantha (2004) Reese Witherspoon *El sospechoso - Isabella El-Ibrahimi *La importancia de llamarse Ernesto - Cecily *Amores a colores - Jennifer Wagner *No me olvides - Melanie Smooter *Vanidad - Becky Sharp *Four Christmases - Kate Jennifer Love Hewitt *Garfield: La película - Dra. Liz Wilson *Garfield 2 -Dra. Liz Wilson *El Smoking - Del Blaine *Las estafadoras - Paige Conners Scarlett Johansson *Mi pobre angelito 3 - Molly Pruitt *El ataque de las arañas - Ashley Parker *El gran truco - Olivia Wenscombe (2da versión doblada) *A él no le gustas tanto - Ana Taylor Kirsten Dunst *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos - Mary *Muérete bonita - Amber Atkins Piper Perabo *Más barato por docena - Nora Baker *Más barato por docena 2 - Nora Baker Emmy Rossum *Poseidón - Jennifer Ramsey *Bajo el sol de Toscana - Chiara Kate Mara *Zoom y los superhéroes - Summer Jones/Wonder (2006) *We are Marshall - Annie Cantrell (2006) Winona Ryder *Muchachos - Patty Vare (1996) *En busca de Ricardo III - Lady Anne (1996) Michelle Trachtenberg *Inspector Gadget (película) - Penny (1999) *Euroviaje censurado - Jenny (2004) Amber Tamblyn *La llamada - Katie Embry (2002) *Amigas inseparables 2 - Tibby Rollins (2008) Kristen Stewart *Camino salvaje - Tracy Trato (2007) *Los mensajeros - Jessica Solomon (2007) Otros *Escapando a la navidad - Blare *Te amo, brother - Zooey Rice (Rashida Jones) *La nueva Cenicienta - Bree (Katharine Isabelle) *Flicka - Katy McLaughlin (Alison Lohman) *Napoleón - Napoleón *El exorcista - Regan Mc Neil (Versión con nuevo doblaje, transmitida por el canal A&E Mundo) *Alaska - Jessie Barnes (Thora Birch) *Sueños de un asesino - Rebecca Cooper (Katie Sagona) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Duquesa de Polignac (Rose Byrne) *Regreso a Halloweentown - Marnie Piper (Sara Paxton) *Mundo acuático - Enola *Blanca Nieves - Blanca Nieves *La princesita - Sara Crewe *Kamikaze Girls - Ichigo Shirayuri *Terminator 2 - Voces Adicionales *Arthur y los minimoys - Princesa Zelenia *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York - Kevin McAllister (Macaulay Culkin) (1992) *Belleza Negra - Molly (Gemma Paternoster) / Dolly (Keeley Flanders) (1994) *La guerra - Lidia Simmons (Lexi Randall) (1994) *Los pequeños traviesos - Darla (Brittany Ashton Holmes) (1994) *Por amor a Nancy - Nancy Walsh (Tracey Gold) (1994) *La última cena - Heather (1995) *Un viernes de miedo (Freaky Friday) - Anabelle Andrews (1995) *Arresto a domicilio - Stacy Beindorf (Amy Sakasitz) (1996) *Día de la Independencia - Patricia Withmore (Mae Whitman) (1996) *Matilda - Matilda (Mara Wilson) (1996) *Scream - Tatum Riley (Rose McGowan) (1996) (redoblaje) *Ricky Ricón - Gloria (Stephi Lineburg) (1998) *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva - Soo Yung (Julia Hsu) (1998) *Tienes un e-mail - Anabelle Fox (Hallee Hirsch) (1998) *10 cosas que odio de ti - Bianca Statford (Larisa Oleynik) (1999) *Ella es - Laney Boggs (Rachael Leigh Cook) (1999) *La morada inteligente - Angie Cooper (Katie Volding) (1999) *Lección mortal - Jo Lynn Jordan (Marisa Coughlan) (1999) *Simone - Lainey Christian (Evan Rachel Wood) (1999) *Soldado universal 2 - Hillary (Karis Paige Bryant) (1999) *Sueños de un asesino - Rebecca Cooper (Katie Sagona) (1999) *Aquí en la Tierra - Samantha Cavanaugh (Leelee Sobieski) (2000) *Amélie - Amélie Poulain (Audrey Tautou) (2001) *Atila - Honoria (Kristy Mitchel) (2001) *Cocinando la vida - Maribel Naranjo (Tamara Mello) (2001) *Día de entrenamiento - Letty (Samantha Esteban) (2001) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Britney Spears (Britney Spears) (2002) *Curvas Peligrosas - Leah (Melissa Sagemiller) (2002) *Noches blancas - Tanya Francke (Katharine Isabelle) (2002) *Nuestra Generación (American Dreams) - Meg Pryor (Brittany Snow) (2002) *Resident Evil: El huésped maldito - Reina Roja (2002) *Un amor para recordar - Jamie Sullivan (Mandy Moore) (2002) *Agente Cody Banks - Natalie Connors (Hilary Duff) (2003) *Este cuerpo no es mío - Lulu (Alexandra Holden) (2003) *Tres es multitud - Margaret Yang (Sara Tanaka) (2003) *Million Dollar Baby (Golpes del destino) - Maggie Fitzgerald (Hilary Swank) (2004) *Una Navidad de locos - Blair Krank (Julie Gonzalo) (2004) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas - Claire (Claire Titelman) Voces adicionales (2005) *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Tracy Sterling (Jessy Schram) (2005) *No es otra tonta película de comida - Natasha (Vanessa Lengies) (2005) *Orgullo y prejuicio - Elizabeth Bennet (Keira Knightley) (2005) *Sin City - Becky (Alexis Bledel) (2005) *Voluntad de hielo - Shelby Singer (Sabrina Speer) (2005) *Aquamarine - Hailey Rogers (Joana Jo Jo Levesque) (2006) *La casa del lago - Mona (Lynn Collins) (2006) *La casa en la montaña embrujada - Melissa Marr (Bridgette Wilson) (2006) *La iniciación de Sarah - Sarah Goodwin (Mika Boorem) (2006) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio - Neela (Nathalie Kelley) (2006) *A través del universo - Prudence (T.V. Carpio) (2007) *El milagro de Henry Poole - Dawn (Radha Mitchell) (2008) *Jumper - Millie Harris (Rachel Bilson) (2008) *La casa de las conejitas - Joanne (Rumer Willis) (2008) *Viernes 13 (2009) - Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) (2009) Series de TV Anneliese Van Der Pol *Es tan Raven - Chelsea Daniels *Disney Channel Games 2006 - Anneliese Van Der Pol Kristen Bell *Gossip Girl - Gossip Girl *Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Mischa Barton *O.C. Vidas Ajenas - Marissa Cooper (2003-2006) *Celebrity Dead Match - Mischa Barton Otros *Almas Perdidas- Melinda Gordon (Jennifer Love Hewitt) *Aprendiendo a vivir (serie) - Morgan Matthews *Jericho - Heather Lisinski (Sprague Grayden) *Californication - Rebecca "Becca" Moody (Madeleine Martn) *Hechiceras - Jenny Gordon (1999) *Smallville - Lana Lang (Kristin Kreuk) *El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (1996-2006) *Los Soprano - Medow Soprano (1999-2007) *That 70's Show - Jackie Burkhart (1998-2006) *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Alex Mack *Malibu Shores - Nina Gerard (1996) *Popular - Brooke McQueen (1999-2001) *Nuestra generación - Meg Pryor (2002-2005) *Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales *Grey's Anatomy - Paramédico Hannah (Christina Ricci) en el episodio "Es el Fin del Mundo Parte I " y "Es el Fin del Mundo (Tal como lo conocemos) Parte II" *La peor bruja - Mildred Embrollo (1998) *Tierras altas - Juliette Weybourne (2000) *Miénteme (Lie to me) - Voces adicionales *La teoría del Big Bang - Christy Vanderbel (Brooke D'Orsay) (2007-presente) Telenovelas brasileñas Mariana Ximenes *La Casa de las Siete Mujeres - Rosario (2003) *Chocolate con Pimienta - Ana Francisca (2003-2004) *América - Raíssa (2005) *Cobras y Lagartos - Bel (2006) *Paraíso Tropical - Sonia (2007) Regiane Alves *Lazos de Familia - Clara (2000-2001) *Mujeres Apasionadas - Doris (2003) *La Mestiza - Belinha - (2004) *Páginas de la Vida - Alice (2006-2007) Débora Falabella *Niña moza - Niña Moza (2006) *Dos Caras - Júlia (2007-2008) Otros *El Clon - Khadija (Carla Díaz) (2001-2002) *Terra Esperanza - María (Priscila Fantin)(2002-2003) *Vidas Opuestas - Joana (Maytê Piragide) (2006-2007) Videojuegos *Fable II - Rose *El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar (1994) - Wanda Comerciales *Osito Bimbo (Pan Bimbo) *Anuncios y voz de Televisa Canal 5 (1995-1997) *Anuncios, spots y voz de Cartoon Network *Chicky (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Juguetes Mattel (Barbie, Polly Pocket, Bratz) *Anuncios navideños del IMSS (Diciembre de 1995) *Crema Vitacilina (con el lema: "Ah, que buena medicina") *Cremas Hinds *Aromatizantes Air Wick Enlaces externos * Crsitina Hernández - Los diez locutores * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 1 * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 2 Trivia * Cristina ha doblado a dos personajes que son interpretados por la seiyuu Kae Araki, estos son Kari Kamiya de Digimon y Sailor Chibimoon de Sailor Moon. Hern%C3%A1ndez